Ascenseur Pour Le Coeur
by Nina0713
Summary: House et Wilson se retrouvent coincés dans l'ascenseur, fruit du hasard ? Pas sûr... Slash.


Il était déjà dix heures quand les deux médecins s'avancèrent dans l'ascenseur. L'un hébergeait l'autre depuis déjà un moment. Et comme tous les matins, l'autre se réveillait ponctuellement, contrairement à l'un qui avait pour sale habitude de laisser tourner les aiguilles de son réveil bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Alors forcément l'autre devait secouer l'un plusieurs fois en espérant le tirer de ses draps. Et fatalement, l'un et l'autre arrivaient toujours en retard, avec le don de s'attirer les foudres de leur directrice.

L'un, House, baillait nonchalamment, appuyé sur sa canne. Et l'autre, Wilson, trépignait, gigotait, ne savait pas où mettre ses mains. Il savait que House serait en partie jugé responsable, mais avait tout de même peur pour son matricule.

*Glomp*

L'ascenseur se bloqua brusquement. House leva la tête, et sorti tranquillement son tube de vicodine pour gober trois comprimés. Wilson ouvrit de grands yeux, comme pour tenter de rivaliser avec le O que formaient ses lèvres.

"Cool Jimmy, ça repartira d'ici cinq p'tites minutes."

"Ah non c'est pas vrai ! Si on avait été à l'heure, ça serait jamais arrivé !"

"Boarf remarque on est bien là."

"Bien ?"

"Hum, Cuddy n'ira jamais nous chercher ici."

"Ben voyons."

Le diagnosticien affichait un petit sourire satisfait, comme s'il avait lui-même arrêté l'ascenseur et en était fier. Wilson commença à faire les cent pas dans la cabine, ce qui était à peu près équivalent à deux pas puis un aller retour et ainsi de suite.

Dix minutes, l'ascenseur n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

"Il repart pas ! Il va pas repartir !"

"Je te signale qu'au cas où tu t'affolerais, y'a le bouton rouge là qui…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que l'oncologue s'était jeté sur le bouton de secours. Ils attendirent, rien ne se passa. Wilson poussa un gémissement affolé.

"Arrête de stresser tu m'énerve, tu t'attendais quand même pas à un miracle !"

"Ben…"

"Assieds-toi, ils vont arriver…"

House se laissa tomber en poussant un soupir retentissant. Son meilleur ami l'imita. Il n'était pas claustrophobe, mais se rassurait perpétuellement quand il était dans un ascenseur et que celui-ci tressautait, de peur de rester coincé à l'intérieur. Il fallait bien que ce jour arrive.

Un quart d'heure passa, puis une demi-heure, puis une heure. Wilson ne cessait de se reprocher d'avoir laissé son portable chez House, et House avait, comme d'habitude, omît de recharger le sien. Il lui fallut encore un quart d'heure pour se calmer complètement. Le diagnosticien, lui, semblait terminer sa nuit. Le temps continuait de s'écouler, énervant de plus en plus l'oncologue qui fit :

"Je m'ennuie…"

Son ami ne sembla pas relever et garda les yeux fermés. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'il finit par lâcher :

"Moi aussi… Tu veux qu'on parle de quelque-chose ?"

"Genre quoi ?"

"Ben je sais pas moi, on parle bien de tout et de n'importe-quoi d'habitude."

Wilson réfléchit, tous les sujets avaient été abordés la veille, il y'avait bien un truc qu'il pourrait lui sortir, intelligent de préférence. Il repensa soudain à quelque-chose, une idée folle, qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Et qui l'obsédait

"Tu sais…"

House releva la tête, Wilson introduisait rarement ses phrases ainsi, ce qu'il allait dire le gênait. De toute façon, il suffisait de le regarder, il était cramoisi.

"Je me suis toujours dis que… 'Fin que toi et Cuddy…"

"Je t'arrête, c'est hors de question qu'on parte sur cette discussion, on l'a déjà eue la semaine dernière."

"Ah oui ?"

"Tu étais saoul. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de te dire que tu as super bien dansé après !"

"Seigneur…"

"Je te jure ! N'importe-qui ferait pâle figure à côté du «au-ras-du-corps» que tu m'as offert.

"Sérieusement ?"

"On ne peut pas dire que j'étais plus sobre que toi, mais j'ai au moins l'avantage de mieux tenir l'alcool que toi !"

Wilson avait désormais des bouffées de chaleur. Il ne se rappelait de rien mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il arrivait à House de lui sortir ce genre d'anecdotes. Alors info ou intox, il ne l'a jamais su. Il décida de revenir sur un sujet où il se sentait plus à l'aise.

"Ne changeons pas de sujet, hum, je suis sûr qu'il te manque juste un peu d'assurance et le tour est joué."

"Qui te dit que j'en ai envie franchement…"

"C'est moi et c'est déjà bien suffisant. Tiens on a qu'à faire une simulation ! Après tout on à tout notre temps. Fais-moi une déclaration en imaginant que je suis Cuddy."

"Jimmy…"

"Allez, si je ne te motive pas, qui le fera ?"

"Tu sais bien que moi et les mots doux ça fait deux."

"Fais à ta manière."

Un sourire commença à pointer sur les lèvres du diagnosticien. Une lueur nouvelle s'était installée dans ses yeux. Le genre de lueur qui traduit de viles pensées. Seulement Wilson, bien qu'il connaisse ce regard par cœur, ne s'en inquiéta pas et pensa que s'était une sorte de manifestation de la joie de son ami qui pourrait enfin exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Il sentit comme un léger pincement au cœur mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention, ce devait être l'ascenseur qui lui faisait cet effet.

"A ma manière donc…"

"…"

"Très bien."

Il rampa vers Wilson, s'arrêta tout prêt de lui, posant ses bras contre le mur de chaque côté de la tête de l'oncologue. Il se releva de façon à rester plus grand que ce dernier et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. La respiration de Wilson s'était dangereusement accélérée. Non, il devait rester parfaitement impassible, c'était pour Cuddy que House faisait ça, rien à voir avec lui.

Le diagnosticien effleura ses lèvres puis descendit dans son cou. Wilson rejeta lentement la tête en arrière pour lui en faciliter l'accès, il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, et quand il s'affola de ce qu'il faisait, House avait déjà le contrôle de son corps. L'oncologue poussa un léger gémissement quand le diagnosticien lui mordilla l'oreille.

"James…"

Il sursauta, ce n'était apparemment plus pour Cuddy que House s'était emparé de sa chemise et la déboutonnait afin de passer ses mains sur son torse. Il descendit son visage et embrassa tendrement son corps tout en immobilisant son buste. Wilson se laissait aller, perdait ses mains dans la chevelure rêche et avait remplacé ses petits gémissement par de formidables plaintes quand son bourreau frottait son bassin contre son entrejambe, qui trahissait de plus en plus son excitation.

Et quand la main de House commença à caresser son membre au travers du tissu de son pantalon, Wilson s'accrocha fermement au corps du diagnosticien en criant légèrement. Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de le débarrasser de ses vêtements car l'ascenseur repartit soudainement.

Branle bas de combat. House se redressa plutôt vite malgré sa douleur à la jambe et Wilson sauta littéralement sur ses pieds. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux médecins, les techniciens virent un homme écarlate se jeter dans le couloir et un homme revêche assis dans la cabine se relever tranquillement pour suivre son collègue.

Wilson marchait très vite, il fallait qu'il oublie ce qui venait de se passer. Malheureusement pour lui House, malgré son handicap, le rattrapa sans trop de problèmes. Et malheureusement pour eux deux, leur passage devant le bureau de Cuddy ne passa pas inaperçu par cette dernière, qui sortit en trombe.

Encore une bonne idée d'installer son bureau près de l'ascenseur !

"House, je peux savoir ce qui vous prends de trafiquer les ascenseurs ? Je sais que vous feriez n'importe-quoi pour sauter vos heures de consultation et jusqu'ici vous n'avez jamais eu de blâme mais je refuse catégoriquement que vous dégradiez les ascenseurs à cet effet !"

Wilson tiqua, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça… Pour ça ! House ne releva pas et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire satisfait.

"Il n'y a pas sujet à rire, James vous pouv… ?"

Sa voix s'étrangla, elle resta un instant interdite et repartit silencieusement dans son bureau, comme si de rien n'était. House éclata de rire et claqua l'épaule de l'oncologue avant de s'en aller retrouver ses employés.

"Allez salut mon p'tit Jimmy, à ce soir !"

Wilson soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau, indifférent aux personnes qui posaient leurs yeux sur son érection monumentale trahie par la bosse que formait son pantalon.

Ne plus jamais réveiller House quand il veut faire la grasse matinée, ne plus jamais prendre l'ascenseur avec qui que ce soit, et surtout s'abstenir de vouloir former des couples !

FIN


End file.
